


Cigarette Daydreams

by adreampang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreampang/pseuds/adreampang
Summary: Eleni Holton is a normal girl – maybe a touch on the lucky side, but still just your run of the mill makeup artist living in Hollywood with her roomie. That is, until she meets a mysterious stranger in a bar one night who gives her a strange purple drink. When she wakes up in New York City in the Marvel universe, things take a turn for the unexpected.





	1. Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related, but I am a giant nerd fan of all things Marvel, and Tom Holland is my hall pass. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be very much to do with the MCU, but I did casually manage to sneak in RDJ, lol. This is mostly just an intro to the main character, Eleni.

The room was dingy and filled with smoke, but it was one of the hottest spots in Hollywood at the moment, and Eleni Holton was not going to miss her chance to finally check the place out. It was all anyone had been talking about of late, and even though she certainly couldn’t figure out what exactly the buzz was about, she was just happy to be there. The Kendall was a billiards bar, and it was a dive at that, but everyone from Leonardo DiCaprio to Robert Downey, Jr. had been spotted there, so when her roommate Louis had been stood up by his date last minute and had asked her to go with him instead, she had jumped at the chance.

Eleni was bent over a table, pool cue in hand, staring down the striped number 11 and chewing on her lower lip. She had to make it look convincing, this whole not-knowing-how-to-play-pool bit she was going for. The truth was, she was pretty damn good at it. Growing up in Long Beach with a father who frequented pool bars, she was taught as soon as she was big enough to hold a pool cue, and she took a **lot** of pool aficionados for their money.

She made her move, pulled the cue back, and struck the solid number 1, which knocked the striped 11 and striped 6 simultaneously, sending them ricocheting into pockets opposite one another. The number 1 rolled a little further, hitting the solid number 3, and then hitting the striped number 14 and 15, which were the last two she had left on the table. As the number 15 rolled towards its pocket, it hammered into the 8 ball and sped into its respective pocket. The biker that had challenged her looked at her with fire in his eyes, knowing he had been played a fool. Eleni had a smug smirk on her lips and stood upright, cocking her hip and holding out her hand, crooking her fingers to indicate that he needed to pay up.

“You really shouldn’t underestimate someone just because they might **look** helpless,” she chided, as he grumbled under his breath a string of profanities and begrudgingly slapped a stack of 20-dollar bills into her outstretched hand. Chuckling triumphantly, Eleni sauntered over to the bar where Louis was waiting and waved the 20’s in his face. She puckered her lips in a false kiss and grinned at him. “This round’s on me, boo,” she said.

Louis shook his head in mock disapproval, but laughed under his breath. “You’re gonna get yourself in trouble one of these days,” he muttered, then gladly accepted the whiskey and coke from the bartender’s outstretched hand.

It was a Saturday night in Hollywood, and the little room was lively. The décor was minimal, with some old metal signs and neon flashing along the walls, but what The Kendall was known for was the energy of the place, not its interior furnishings. As Eleni looked around, she could spot at least five lesser-known celebrities in the darker corners of the place, trying not to be noticed. The music was blaring through the speakers, and there was a dance floor towards the back of the bar, where beautiful people snaked together, a mess of limbs and sexual chemistry. Although she hadn’t planned her Saturday night to look exactly like this, Eleni rarely passed up an opportunity to play some pool, and she had been dying to check out the scene at The Kendall.

“I’m going to have a smoke on the patio,” she said, leaning into Louis so he could hear her. He nodded his head, but he was gawking at a tall, statuesque blonde at the end of the bar, her cherry red lips sipping on a dark beer, though she stared Louis down over the rim of her glass. Eleni chortled under her breath and slung her black bag over her shoulder, walking to the patio behind the bar and pulling her box of camel crush cigarettes out. She absentmindedly tapped the box in the palm of her hand, even though she had packed the nearly empty box before she had first opened it, and then removed the cigarette, pressing it to her lips.

“Need a light?” someone said from behind her, and Eleni whirled around to meet the gaze of a very handsome older man.

“Oh, um, sure,” she responded, leaning into his cupped hands as he struck a silver, expensive-looking lighter into life. The flame felt good on her face, as it was an uncharacteristically cold evening for Southern California. She sucked in the smooth menthol smoke and closed her eyes for a moment before letting the smoke pass from her lips. “Thanks,” she said, before holding out her small hand to shake his. “I’m Eleni.”

The man took her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips, and she swore she could feel the fire of a blush rise to her cheeks, although she was far from the type of girl to actually blush. “What a pleasure to meet you, Eleni. My name is Jack. What brings you to The Kendall tonight?”

“Oh, well I came here with my roomie tonight, but it seems he may have taken someone home,” she said, looking into the bar from the doorway and seeing a very empty seat where Louis had been. She also noticed that the pretty blonde was missing.

“That’s a shame,” Jack said, and Eleni was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still holding her hand in his, “but maybe just my luck. Would you like to join me for a drink when you finish your cigarette?” he asked. Eleni’s heart was hammering in her ears, and that little nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that she shouldn’t accept drinks from strangers, especially if she wasn’t there to watch the bartender pour the drink, but she nodded her head anyway and gave him a little smile.

“I’ll meet you inside in 5 minutes,” she said, and he returned her smile before turning on his heel and walking back into the bar. She watched him order the drinks, and took a drag of her cigarette, contemplating just what she was doing. She was such a suspicious person usually, but Jack seemed so…**normal**. That voice in the back of her head piped up again, a simple _‘Just how would you know if he’s normal or not? You’ve only spoken to him for a few minutes…’_

When she finished the cigarette, she joined Jack inside at the bar, and he handed her a glass of what looked like some fruity drink. “To new friends,” he said, holding up his own glass. She clinked hers against his and raised the glass to her lips. She noticed him glance at someone behind her and nod curtly, but she took a sip before turning her head to see who he was looking at. The biker from earlier was standing there, a self-satisfied smile on his face, and it was then that she noticed that the drink tasted very bitter, unlike any alcohol she had ever had before.

Within seconds Eleni’s head was spinning, and she turned to look at Jack suspiciously, though his face swam in and out of focus. “What’d you give me?” she accused, but he placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the bar. For some strange reason, her feet disobeyed her and she just walked right out. She somewhat stumbled into the open door of a black town car, but Jack steered her into the car, and she collapsed onto the seat, her lids feeling heavier and heavier as the moments passed. “I…I don’t feel so well,” she slurred, before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! I'd love to hear some feedback.


	2. First Day of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Eleni to the Marvel universe is going to be fun. I hope you enjoy!

  
The light filtered in through the huge glass windows that made up 90% of the room, and it was so harsh that it made Eleni gasp as she shot upright. One hand flew to her head, grasping at her temple as if she was trying to claw the splitting headache from her head, and the other came up to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight. She looked down at her feet and was at least relieved to find that she was still fully dressed in the clothing from the night before, but just the simple act of moving her neck to take in her appearance made her acutely aware of how badly every single muscle in her body ached.

Groaning, she pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around the room, or as much of the room as she could see. It was a penthouse type room, and it looked expensive, from the plush carpet to the fireplace that was roaring. “Where the fuck am I?” she mumbled, before weakly managing to stand up. She was wobbly, like a newborn deer standing for the first time, and she decided that she was basically a living, breathing recreation of that famous scene in Bambi where he takes his first steps. The headache was raging, and she could feel her stomach start to turn in revolt.

She rushed to the bathroom as quickly as she could and dropped to her knees, sweeping her dark hair from her face as she threw up into the toilet. The rush of blood in her head was as loud as a train, and she could see black spots dancing in and out of her vision from the force of her vomiting. It wasn’t until her stomach had been completely emptied and she had sat back on her knees, hand wiping at her glistening forehead, that she noticed the sound of running water.

Her head whipped around as a set of dangerously sharp knives were exposed mere inches from her face. Eleni was so horrified she couldn’t even scream. Her hands braced themselves against the toilet behind her as she waited for the searing pain of those knives piercing her face to hit her, and she screwed her eyes up as tightly as she could, but the pain never came. Instead, a gravelly voice cut through the sound of the shower. “Who the hell are you?” it demanded.

Eleni’s eyes opened slowly, and she gasped. What she had originally thought to be knives had turned out to be _claws_, and they were still treacherously close to her face. She averted her eyes once more and cast them down to the ground, because the man with the claws was completely naked, water dripping from his ridiculously fit body. She didn’t think she had ever seen someone with muscles as large as his. Wait, _claws_? The realization sunk in, but it just couldn’t be possible. Wolverine wasn’t **real**, he was a character in a comic book, a face on a screen. The claws moved millimeters closer to her face, practically touching her eyelashes, and Wolverine spoke again. “I said, who the _hell_ are you?”

Eleni gulped back the taste of ash and vomit from her mouth and said in a quivering voice, “M-my name is Eleni H-H-Holton. Where am I?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something engraved into the metal of the bathroom cabinet door, something so simple but so telling, and she knew she must be dreaming. It read _Stark Industries_. “Wait…**Stark**?”

“Do I look like Tony **fucking** Stark to you,” Wolverine snapped, and Eleni shook her head furiously. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Y-your room?” she stuttered, and the claws retracted. She stood up as quickly as she could and ran for the door. She was barely aware of the sound of the alarm blaring as her feet pounded on the carpet. The heel of her ankle boot caught on the corner of a table and her feet came out from under her. A knee was pressed to the back of her neck uncomfortably and she felt herself winded.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” he practically growled, and she tried to nod her head, but found that the little weight he had applied to the back of her neck kept her immobile, save for the kicking of her feet behind her. Wrapping one large hand around her wrist, he yanked her to her feet and pinned her to the wall. “I asked you a question. What are you doing in my room?”

“I…I…I don’t know,” she admitted weakly, tears pricking her eyes and causing her vision to swim. Eleni cursed herself inwardly, not wanting to appear weak. It was something she had prided herself on throughout life. When things got tough, she kept a calm, cool exterior. This was just too much though. There were no Avengers. Aliens didn’t exist. Alternate universes just weren’t a **thing.**

****

The display of vulnerability was just enough for him to loosen his grip, and she slid down the wall slightly, feeling defeated and scared. “I was at this bar, and this man gave me a drink, some purple, disgusting drink, and I passed out in this car…and I woke up _here_. I don’t know where I am, but I’m pretty sure you’re Wolverine, and that’s just not possible because you’re just a comic book character, or like a movie character or whatever…” Eleni felt her knees buckle under her and she slammed down onto her butt, winded again. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” she mumbled, but the vomit never came, and instead she felt the darkness overcome her field of vision once more.

As she gave herself over to the feeling of losing consciousness, she heard the alarm stop squawking and the sound of a door being thrown open. A man’s voice could be faintly heard questioning Wolverine as she finally went under, and that was the last thing she was aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback! I'm taking some liberties with the comics and whatnot, but I'm having fun! Let me know if you'd like to see any specific characters. I'm winging this as I go, and I honestly don't know where it's going!


End file.
